PRINCE AND NERD GIRL
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya./FF KYUMIN/GS/NC PADA WAKTUNYA
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE AND NERD GIRL**

Rated : T

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )

Lee Donghae ( Namja )

And other SuJu Cople ( semua UKE jadi Yeoja )

And tambahan Trax Jungmo ( tapi dia datang pada saatnya )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, milik tuhan masing-masing, milik ortu masing-masing, And KyuMin milik ku *-* #plak

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**A/N : Maaf jika cerita yang saya buat kurang baik dan kurang bagus, since everyone has a mistake, right? And the man that no one is perfect ^^**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**Author POV**

Seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata tebal dan rambut yang di ikat 2 di pinggir, sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan membawa banyak buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, karena seluruh murid yang ia lewati menatapnya. Bukan tatapan kagum atau terpana yang di tunjukan oleh murid-murid tersebut, tetapi tatapan aneh yang mereka lemparkan.

_Yeoja_ itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Atau sering di sebut dengan sebutan ' NERD GIRL ' di sekolahnya. Karena dandanan nya yang _sangat culun_ dan terkesan _kampungan_ itu membuatnya di panggil dengan sebutan 'NERD GIRL' dan jangan lupakan kacamata tebal yang selalu bertengker di hidung mancung nya.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Anyeong Haseo, jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas 3 di SM High School.

" Minnie-ah " panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku.

" Oh, Hyukie-ah waeyo? " tanyaku

" Ah aniah, hanya saja hari in aku sedang senang saja, karena..." perkataan Hyukie terpotong oleh suara teriak dari para siswi dari arah belakang dan refleks kami menoleh ke belakang.

" HYA! KYUHYUN OPPA/DONGHAE OPPA KAU BEGITU TAMPAN "

" HYA DONGHAE OPPA/KYUHYUN OPPA SARANGHAE "

" KYAA KYHYUN OPPA MAUKAH KAU JADI NAMJA CHINGUKU? "

" KYAA DONGHAE OPPA MAUKAH KAU JADI NAMJA CHINGUKU? "

Dan begitu lah suara teriakan-teriakan itu. Selalu setiap pagi jika kedua 'PRINCE' sekolah itu sudah datang, pasti sekolah akan gaduh seperti tadi.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah seorang 'PRINCE SCHOOL'. hal itu di karenakan mereka adalah siswa yang tampan, kaya, dan juga pintar. Itu sebabnya mereka di panggil dengan sebutan 'PRINCE' di sekolah.

**Sungmin POV End**

**Athor POV**

" Iss mereka selalu saja membuat keributan di pagi hari dengn teriakan-teriakannya itu ck..ck " ucap seorang yeoja bernama Hyukie itu.

" Oh ya Minnie, apa hari ini kamu juga akan pergi ke perpustakaan? " tanya Hyukie

" Oh ne, aku seperti biasa akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Waeyo Hyukie? "

" Ah aniah, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi ke perpustakaan Minnie-ah " jawab Hyukie dengan nada sedikit bersalah

" oh ne gwenchana " jawab Minnie dengan santai.

Mereka masuk ke kelas mereka, kelas 3A. Ya mereka termasuk dalam kategori siswa pintar, maka dari itu mereka dapat masuk kelas '3A'.

TEET

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing termasuk kedua 'PRINCE SCHOOL' kita.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai.

.

.

.

.

TEET

Bel yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa telah berbunyi. Yah bel pulang atau bel kemerdekaan telah berbunyi dan menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt Drrt

From : Hyukie

Minnie-ah gwenchaneyo? Apa benar tak apa-apa kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi ke perpustakaan?

.

For : Hyukie

Ne gwenchana, aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan sendiri. Kau tak usah khawatir.

Send!

" HAH! Tanpa Hyukie, pergi keperpustakaan terasa sepi " ujar sungmin sebari pergi menuju halte bus.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin beejalan dan...

BRUK

" Aww... " ringis Sungmin.

Dia terjatuh di lantai, dan parahnya lagi ada orang yang menindihnya. Dan kalian tahu siapa orang itu? Yap benar orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun 'PRINCE SCHOOL' kita. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar menindih Sungmin, karena dia menompang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan nya.

Siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi heboh.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya, dia masih terus memandangi wajah itu, mata itu.

DEG DEG DEG

' Seandainya kacamata itu tidak ada, pasti dia akan terlihat manis, EH...TIDAK SADAR CHO KYUHYUN '

" Ah mianhae, bisakah kau bangun, kau begitu berat "

" A..ahh n..ne mi..mianhae " Kyuhyun pun bangun dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin merapihkan pakaian dan membetulkan letak kaca mata nya.

" Ah mianhae aku harus pergi " ucap Sungmin sambil melangkah menjauh

' Kenapa dengan ku? Kenapa jantung ini terus berdetak dengan cepat, apa aku jatuh cinta? Pada nya? Pada 'NERD GIRL' itu? HAH tidak mungkin ' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Anyeong haseo, aku membawa sebuah fic gaje banget, ceritaku benar-benar jelek T^T # nangisdipeluakanTeukiEomma**

**Nah untuk menolong Author yang nelangsa ini, tolong berikan saya Review. Terserah mau berupa saran, pendapat atau sanggahan*plak maksudnya mau berupa saran, pendapat dan keritikanpun saya terima.**

**Mianhae ceritanya pendek maklum masih dalam tahap TEASER.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan RnR nae. Kamsahae #bungku2 ^^**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**

**Fb : Rahmah aliyah**

**Twiter : kyunieminiming**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE AND NERD GIRL**

Rated : T

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )

Lee Donghae ( Namja )

And other SuJu Cople ( semua UKE jadi Yeoja )

And tambahan Trax Jungmo ( tapi dia datang pada saatnya )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, milik tuhan masing-masing, milik ortu masing-masing, And KyuMin milik ku *-* #plak

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**A/N : Miahae jika update nya lama. Nah yang udah minta lanjut, udah saya penuhi permintaannya.**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

**Author POV**

~ **KYUHYUN HOME** ~

" HAH " Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

" Kenapa bayangan itu terus muncul? Ada apa dengan otak ku ini? Apa otak ku sudah mulai rusak? AIISSSH " Kyuhyun mengacak cambutnya frustasi, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur.

" Mungkin dengan tidur, bayangan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya "

Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi...

" AIISSHH, KENAPA BAYANGAN ITU TIDAK MAU HILANG? AISSH "

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan batal, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu.

" AISSHH AKU BISA GILA " ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangun dari posisi tidur nya *sebener nya sih gak tidur, hanya tidur2 aja #abaikan

TOK TOK TOK

" Kyunie, kau baik-baik saja sayang? " tanya seseorang di luar kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ne Eomma gwenchaneyo " jawab Kyuhyun

" Boleh Eomma masuk Chagi? " tanya Eomma Kyuhyun

" Ne Eomma, masuk saja tidak di kunci kok "

CREK

Munculah yeoja paruh baya dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

" Kau kenapa Kyunie? Wajah mu terlihat kusut? " tanya Eomma Kyuhyun lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun

" Gwenchana Eomma aku hanya sedikit pusing saja " jawab Kyuhyun santai

" Apa kau perlu obat Chagi? " tanya sang Eomma dengan nada sedikit khawatir, lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi sang anak.

" Aniah Eomma, tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

" Oh, kalau begitu kau cepat turun Appa memanggilmu " titah sang Eomma sambil beranjak keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ne Eomma "

~ **FAMILY ROOM** ~

" Ada apa Appa? " tanya Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga.

" Mmmm, duduklah dulu Kyunie " ucap sang Appa

Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursi tepat di depan sang Appa.

" Kau tahu Lee Ahjusi kan? " tanya sang Appa

" Ne aku tahu, dia rekan bisnis Appa. Lalu? "

" Kau tahu putrinya kan? " tanya sang Appa lagi (?)

" Ne aku tahu, dia teman sekelasku. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran.

" Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan nya " jawab sang Appa

Dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar *AWASADALALATMASUK #abaikan

" MWO? APPA AKAN MENJODOHKANKU DENGAN SI NERD GIRL ITU? "

~ **SKIP TIME** ~

**Author POV End**

~ **SUNGMIN HOME** ~

**Sungmin POV**

" Aku pulang " ucapku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" kau sudah pulang chagi, cepatlah ganti bajumu lau kita makan siang " ucap Eomma

" Ne Eomma " jawabku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

Aku turun dari kamar ku menuju meja makan.

" Ah chagi duduklah "

" Ne Eomma " aku pun duduk di depan Eomma

" Nah sekarang ayo kita makan " ucap Appa

TRAK TRAK

Suara benturan sendok dengan piring. Suasana makan terasa hening, sampai...

" Minnie-ah " panggil Appa

" Ne "

" Mmm.. kau tahu Cho ahjusi? " tanya Appa

" Cho ahjusi? Maksud Appa Han ahjusi? " tanya ku pada Appa

" Ne " jawab Appa

" Hm, waeyo Appa? " tanyaku lagi

" Sebenarnya...Appa dan Eomma...mmm " Appa menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Eomma.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? " tanyaku mulai penasaran

" Eomma dan Appa akan mejodohkanmu dengan putranya, Cho Kyuhyun " jawab Eomma tegas

Mataku terbelalak kaget

" MWO? CHO KYUHYUN? "

**Sungmin POV End**

~ **SM HIGH SCHOOL** ~

**Author POV**

Seorang _yeoja_ berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya. Yah, seperti hari-hari biasanya saat dia melewati koridor menuju kelasnya, semua siswa maupun siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namaun tiba-tiba...

SRET

Seseorang menariknya. Menariknya menuju atap sekolah.

Saat sampai di atap sekolah, dia begitu terkejut dengan orang yang menariknya itu. Kalian tahu siapa? Yap betul ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

" Langsung saja aku tanyakan padamu, apakah orang tuamu telah mengatakan nya padamu? " tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

" Mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " jawab Sungmin

" Tentang perjodohan kita " jawab Kyuhyun dingin, tanpa menatap Sungmin

" N..ne " jawab Sungmin agak gugup, karena melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang dingin

" Apa jawaban mu? " tanya Kyuhyun

" A..aku belum menjawab apaun " jawab Sungmin

" Kalau begitu terima perjodohan itu " jawab Kyuhyun santai, tapi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Dan mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak bisa berucap apapun.

" Tapi dengan sarat...tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini, kecuali keluarga kita, dan yang terakhir... " Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, lalu memandang ke arah Sungmin

" Bersikaplah biasa saat di sekolah, seolah tidak ada apapun diantara kita " ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya.

" N..ne " jawab Sungmin gugup

.

.

.

.

TEET

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk siswa dan siswi kelas 3A, kecuali kedua yeoja yang masih membereskan buku-buku mereka.

" Minnie-ah, ayo kita pulang bersama Kim ahjusi sudah menjemputku " ucap Hyukie pada Minnie

" Aniah Hyukie, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bis " tolak Sungmin

" Tap...

" Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar bukankah Kim ahjusi sudah menjemputmu? " potong Sungmin

" Hmm "

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku? " tanya Hyukie

" Kau sudah bertanya sepuluh kali tentang hal itu, ayo cepat masuk, aku tidak apa-apa " ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong Hyukie masuk ke mobilnya.

" Baiklah " ucap Hyukie pasrah. Lalu dia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Kau yakin Minnie " tanya Hyukie lagi (?)

" Sebelas " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

" Hah, arraso " Hyukie menghela nafas dengan sikap sahabatnya tersebut.

" Dah Minnie " ucap Hyukie sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Dah " jawab Sungmin sambil membalas lambayan tangan Hyukie

Mobil yang di naiki Hyukie sudah menghilang di tikungan depan.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan, terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakangnya. Sungmin pun menoleh.

Dan Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Itu adalah mobil Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu maju. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya.

" Hei nona NERD GIRL mau sampai kapan kau berdiri mematung di sana? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

Dan Sungmin pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Masuklah aku akan mengantarmu " ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datarnya.

" Ti..tidak usah, a..aku bisa naik bis kok " jawab Sungmin agak gugup

" Sudah ku bilang masuk " sanggah Kyuhyun

" Hah, baiklah " jawab Sungmin. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan enggan.

" Hah, jika bukan karena ancaman Eomma mana mau aku mengantarnya pulang " ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan

" Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu? " tanya Sungmin

" Tidak " jawab Kyuhyun datar.

**Flashback**

" Hah kenapa pelajaran kali ini teras membosankan? Ck membuatku mengantuk saja "

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Drrt Drrt

From : Devil Eomma

Kyunie apa kau sudah pulang sekolah?

.

" Hah kenapa Eomma menanyakan hal tak penting ini " ucap Kyuhyun

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu.

.

For : Devil Eomma

Belum Eomma waeyo?

Send!

Drrt Drrt

From : Devil Eomma

Oh, kalau begitu hari ini kau antarkan Minnie pulang ne?

.

' MWO? Kenapa Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan si NERD GIRL itu pulang ' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia harus berteriak di dalam kelasnya sepertiorang gila?

.

For : Devil Eomma

Aniah Eomma aku tidak mau, Eomma saja sendiri yang mengantarkannya :-p

Send!

Drrt Drrt

From : Devil Eomma

Kau yakin Kyunie? Apa kau sudah tidak sayang pada GAME BODOH mu itu?

Baiklah kalau begitu pulang sekolah kau tidak akan menemukan GAME BODOH mu itu di tempatnya, tapi kau akan melihatnya di perapian kamar Eomma =)

.

' Aissh kenapa Eomma hanya bisa mengancam sih? ' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya lagi (?)

.

For : Devil Eomma

Aisshh arraso, aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Dan jangan sentuh semua koleksi gameku.

Send!

Drrt Drrt

From : Devil Eomma

Good Boy ;) =)

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

TBC Again

.

.

.

**Anyeong Haseo yeorobun, # bunkuk2.**

**Aku udah buat lanjutannya nih, Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus dan pendek. Otak ku sedang buntu, gara-gara banyak ulangan, hwe T^T**

**Hah pasrah deh, udah takdir*ralat**

**OK, do'a in Author supaya chap depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih menarik ne?**

**Baiklah jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian OK. RnR**

**Kamsahe yang udah mau Review fic gaje Author ^^ *-***

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**

**Fb : Rahmah aliyah**

**Twiter : kyunieminiming**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCE AND NERD GIRL**

Rated : T

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )

Lee Donghae ( Namja )

KangTeuk ( Ortu Sungmin )

HanChul ( Ortu Kyuhyun )

And other SuJu Cople ( semua UKE jadi Yeoja )

And tambahan Trax Jungmo ( tapi dia datang pada saatnya )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, milik tuhan masing-masing, milik ortu masing-masing, And KyuMin milik ku *-* #plak

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**A/N : Mianhae update nya lama, soalnya baru beres masa UTS hah, otak ku sempat tidak berfungsi buat nerusin fic ini gara2 banyak mikir di UTS nya, tapi aku begitu semangat saat buka FFN dan liat banyak yang ngereview dan mau nungguin fic gaje author ^^ makasih buat yang udah mau kasih Author Review. Nah sekarang aku bawa fic yang lumayan agak panjang mungkin (?) hehe :D**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

**Author POV**

TEET

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa kelas 3A berhamburan keluar kelas.

" Minnie-ah, ayo kita ke kantin " ajak Hyukie

" Hm ne, tunggu sebentar " jawab Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lumayan TEBAL dari dalam tasnya.

" Hah, Minnie-ah apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari membaca buku yang tebal-tebal seperti itu? " tanya Hyukie sambil menunjuk buku yang sedang di pegang oleh Sungmin.

" Aniah Hyukie, malah jika aku tidak membaca buku walau hanya satu hari saja aku akan merasa bosan, sangat malah " jawab Sungmin dengan santai

" Hah ne, arraso. Kaja kita kekantin " jawab Hyukie, lalu menarik Sungmin menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di kursinya sambil dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki tersebut. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Bukan berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran, tetapi dalam hal bermain GAME. Siapa namja tampan itu? Kalian pasti tau jawaban nya kan?

" Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pergi ke kantin " ajak seseorang dari arah belakang namja itu.

Yah benar namja itu Kyuhyun, ia sedang konsentrasi bermain GAME nya dan seolah-olah tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

" YA CHO KYUHYUN " teriak sesorang tepat di depannya, dan apa tanggapannya?

" YA HAE HYUNG, kau membuatku kalah dan lagi aku tidak tuli " jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Namja tadi hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu.

" HAH kau bilang kau tidak tuli? Aku memanggilmu lebih dari sepuluh kali " jawab namja itu

" Aish sudahlah, ada apa? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Ayo ke kantin " ajak namja itu.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pergi menuju kantin. Mereka berjalan sambil mengombrol dan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan, sampai...

BYUR

Dengan tidak sengaja, sesorang menumpahkan minuman ke seragam Donghae, yang membuat ia marah.

" YA, kau membuat seragamku basah dan kotor " ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" Ah, Mi...mianhae a..aku tidak sengaja " ucap seorang yeoja yang tadi menumpahkan minuman ke seragam Donghae sambil mencoba membersihkan nodanya dengan tangannya*walau tak mungkin bersih

Tanpa sengaja Donghae melirik wajah yeoja itu

' Manisnya ' ucap Dongahe dalam hati.

" Aisshh sudahlah kau malah membuatnya tambath kotor " ucap Donghae ketus sambil mencoba membersihkan seragamnya sendiri.

" Iss, aku kan tidak sengaja menumpahkannya kenapa kau begitu marah " ucap yeoja itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedari tadi memandang ke satu titik. Memandang seorang yeoja yang seadang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, seakan dia hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Kyuhyun terus memandang lekat yeoja itu seakan tak ada hal lain yang dapat ia pandang*lebay seulas senyuman kecil terukir di bibir tebalnya.

" Ayo Kyu kita pergi " ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menarik Kyuhyun, sontak Kyuhyun bangun dari lamunananya.

" Aiss, YA namja! "

" Sudahlah Hyukie-ah "

.

.

.

" Anak-anak, jangan lupa belajar karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jiak kalian ingin lulus, banyak lah bealajar di rumah ne! " ucap Shin songsaengnim, yang merupakan wali kelas dari kelas 3A

" Ne songsaengnim " jawab semua murid serempak

" Baiklah sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kali ini, selamat siang " ucap Shin songsaengnim sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

" Selamat siang saem " ucap semua murid serempak.

.

.

.

.

" Hah, akhirnya selesai " seorang yeoja tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk akibat terus berkutat dengan buku-buku yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi.

" Tapi, masih ada banyak buku yang harus ku baca" ucap Sungmin bermonolog ria (?).

Sungmin pun kembali membaca buku yang belum ia baca.

" Minnie-ah " panggil sang Eomma dari arah pintu kamar Sungmin

" Ne Eomma wae? " jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tercinta.

" Hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan? " tanya sang Eomma

" Hm " hanya itu jawaban Sungmin

" Kalau begitu hari ini kita akan pergi mencari baju pengantin untukmu"

" Hm "

" Mencari gereja untuk pernikahanmu "

" Hm "

" Mencari gedung untuk tempat resepsimu dan... "

" Hmm "

" YA LEE SUNGMIN APA SEDARI TADI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN EOMMA BERBICARA HAH? " teriak sang Eomma marah

" Aissh Eomma aku tidak tuli, tidak usah berteriak aku mendengar semua yang Eomma katakan " jawab Sungmin agak ketus, karena bentakan Eommanya tadi

" Hah, arra mianhae " ucap sang Eomma dengan wajah terlihat sedikit bersalah.

Tiba-tiba sang Eomma memandang Sungmin dengan intens.

" Wa...wae Eomma? " tanya Sungmin agak takut dengan tatapan Eommanya

" Dan satu hal lagi, kita harus merubah penampilanmu " ucap sang Eomma sambil melepaskan kaca mata tebal yang bertengker di hidung mencung Sungmin

.

.

.

.

" Selamat datang " ucap seorang pelayan di sebuah salon

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " tanya pelayan itu ramah

" Ah ne, emm... tolong rias anak saya dan buat dia tidak seperti sekarang ini " ucap Eomma Sungmin

" Aiss, Eomma! " ucap Sungmin ketus

" Ah dan satu lagi, tolong pasangkan lensa ini di matanya, supaya dia tidak memakai kaca mata itu lagi " ucap Eomma Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada pelayan tadi

" Ne baiklah, anda bisa menunggu di sini " ucap pelayan tadi

" Mari ikut saya " ajak sang pelayan kepada Sungmin dengan sopan

" Ne " jawab Sungmin, lalu mengikuti sang pelayan menuju sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

.

" Silahkan anda boleh keluar sekarang " ucap sang pelayan

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan berada di sana, yah walaupun ada buku yang bisa ia baca untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

" HWA kau begitu cantik Chagi " ucap sang Eomma yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya

" YA EOMMA, kau mengagetkan ku " ucap Sungmin

" Aissh mianhae, tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik Chagi " puji sang Eomma

" Aissh Eomma sudahlah " seburat merah telihat di pipi chabi dan putih milik Sungmin.

Bagaimana sang Eomma tidak terkejut coba? Sungmin sekarang sangat berbeda dan jauh lebih cantik. Rambut yang biasa di ikat, sekarang di biarkan tergerai. Mata yang indah yang dulu selalu di tutupi dengan kaca mata yang tebal, kini terlihat lebih indah saat kaca mata itu di lepaskan, dan di gantikan dengan lensa yang menempel pada manik indah mata Sungmin.

" Baikalah, sekarang kita pergi " ucap Eomma Sungmin sambil menarik Sungmin menuju mobil

.

.

" Kita mau ke mana Eomma? " tanya Sungmin

" Sudahlah nanti juga kau tahu " jawab sang Eomma tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari jalan raya.

" Iss "

.

" Cha kita sampai " ucap sang Eomma sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang tadi di pakainya saat mengemudi

" Untuk apa kita ke sini Eomma? " tanya Sungmin

" Memang untuk apa lagi hah? Ya untuk membil baju pengantinmu lah " ucap sang Eomma santai, lalu keluar dari mobilnya

" Aissh YA Eomma tunnggu " Sungmin pun keluar dari mobil, dan berlari masuk kedalam butik menyusul sang Eomma.

.

" Selamat datang di butik kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " tanya sang pelayan ramah

" Saya ingin memilih sebuah gaun pengantin yang sesuai untuk anak saya ini " jawab Eomma Sungmin

" Kami memiliki banyak gaun yang baru, ada di sebelah sini " tunjuk sang pelayan

" Hwa gaun yang indah, bagai mana kalau yang ini Minnie? " tanya sang Eomma sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun pengantin yang terlihat sangat terkesan mewah,dan ribet*menurut Sungmin

" Hmm, aku lebih suka yang ini " jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna putih, dengan hiasan renda dan pita berwarna soft pink di bagian bawah dan di bagian dadanya, lalu hiasan seperti mutiara berwarna soft pink yang menghiasai bagian pinggang pada gaun itu. Gaun yang menggambarkan kesan feminim dan manis, dan juga tidak terlalu mewah.

" Wah gaun yang anda pilih sangat cocok dengan anda, anda memang pintar memilih gaun dan lagi ini hanya ada satu " ucap sang pelayan pada Sungmin

" Hwa Chagi kau memang pintar, baiklah sekarang kau coba yah! " titah sang Eomma

" NE? Hah, arra " Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti

.

" Aissh Eomma, aku tidak mau masuk " ucap seorang namja yang di paksa masuk ke sebuah butik oleh sang Eomma

" YA Cho Kyuhyun, masuk atau..." sang Eomma menghentikan kata-katanya

" Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya Kyunie? Dan satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh membantah semua perintah Eomma arraci? " ucap sang Eomma dengan seringaian yang ia tunjukan

" Aissh, baiklah " dengan enggan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam butik mengikuti sang Eomma

" Selamat datang " seorang pelayan menyambut di depan pintu

" Ne, apa ada se... ah, Teukie-ah "

" Henim-ah "

" Apa kau bersama Minnie? "

" Ne, aku bersama Minnie dan dia sedang mencoba gaun yang akan di pakainya nanti "

.

" Eomma bagai mana dengan ini " Sungmin keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan gaun yang di pilihnya tadi

" Hwa kau begitu cantik Chagi " jawab sang Eomma

" Kau terlihat begitu manis " tambah seseorang

" Ah, gomaweo Hen- Ah Henim ahjuma? " Sungmin agak sedikit kaget dan tidak mengerti, mengapa ada Henim ahjuma di sini?

Sungmin baru sadar, jika ada Henim ahjuma di sini berarti ada... Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin mencari sosok Kyuhyun, dan... BINGGO Kyuhyun memang ada di sini. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia merasa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens

**Author POV End**

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hah, kenapa Eomma menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini? dan lagi sekarang lihatlah, Eomma malah asik mengobrol dengan temannya.

Eh tapi, aku seperti mengenal orang itu. Tapi siapa?

Ah, itukan Teukie ahjuma. Diakan istri dari Lee Young Woon ahjusi atau sering di panggil Kang In ahjusi. Kalau ada Teuki ahjuma di sini berarti dia juga ada di sini, tapi dimana?

" Eomma bagai mana dengan ini "

Siapa dia? Kenapa di memanggil Teukie ahjuma dengan sebutan **'Eomma' **, apa Teukie ahjuma punya dua orang anak? Tapi, setahuku Teukie ahjuma cuma punya satu orang anak, yaitu si NERD GIRL itu. Apa itu si NERD GIRL? HAH tidak mungkin, yeoja ini jauh lebih cantik di banding si NERD GIRL itu malah mungkin yeoja ini kebalikan dari si NERD GIRL. Yeoja ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang 'ANGEL'.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**Author POV**

" Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah...aish YA CHO KYUHYUN " teriak Eomma Kyuhyun

Karena teriakan itu, Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya

" Aissh, wae Eomma? " tanya Kyuhyun ketus

" Kemarilah " titah sang Eomma

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mendekati sang Eomma

" Wae Eomma? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi (?) dengan masih memasang wajah sebal pada sang Eomma

" Apa kau sudah menemukan Tuxedo yang kau suka? " tanya sang Eomma

" Aniah " jawab Kyuhyun

" Ah Chogiyo maaf saya ingin bertanya, apa tuan ini adalah pasangan nona muda ini? " tanya sang pelayan ramah

" Ne " jawab kedua Eomma itu dengan serempak

" Kalau begitu, saya memilki Tuxedo yang cocok dan serasi dengan gaun pengantinnya " ucap sang pelayan. Dan sontak membuat duo Eomma itu langsung berbinar mendengar hal itu.

" Baikalah bawakan ke mari " ucap Heechul-Eomma Kyuhyun-

" Ne " pelayan tadi pergi membawa Tuxedo yang di maksud

" Ini Tuxedo nya " ucap sang pelayan sambil menyodorkan sebuah Tuxedo putih dengan kemeja putih, rompi berwarna soft pink dan dengan dasi berwarna soft pink juga. Sangat serasi dengan gaun yang di kenakan oleh Sungmin.

" Hwa, Kyunie cepat kau pakai " titah Heechul sambil menyodorkan Tuxedo itu pada Kyuhyun

" Isss, Eomma aku tidak mau " jawab Kyuhyun tegas

" Kau tidak lupa dengan janji mu kan Kyunie? " bisik sang Eomma, sambil memamerkan seringaian khasnya

" Aissh, arra " jawab Kyuhyun ketus, lalu mengambil Tuxedon itu dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti

**Author POV End**

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku pun masuk ke ruang ganti. Dengan enggan aku memakai Tuxedo yang di berikan Eomma tadi.

" Ternyata aku tampan juga kalu memakai Tuxedo " Aku pun keluar dari ruang ganti.

" Hwa, kau terlihat tampan Kyunie " ucap Eomma padaku. Lalu Eomma menarikku ke sisi yeoja yang tadi ku perhatikan. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Sangat manis

" Sungmine-ah angkat kepalamu Chagi "

'MWO? Jadi dia si NERD GIRL? Hah, tidak mungkin' aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Aku memandangnya untuk memastikannya. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti NERD GIRL, dia terlihat cantik dan manis.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana sudah panjang kah? Atau masih kurang panjang? Mianhae jika masih kurang panjang dan makin ke sini fic ini makin gaje ang ngaco. Hah Author usahain supaya chap depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih bagus.**

**Oh ya, ada yang nanya katanya fic ini nyampe chap berapa? Mm gak tau, soalnya belum kepikiran nyampe chap beranya. Hehe ^^**

**OK**

**Jangan lupa RnR ne! ****, karena satu Review kalian sangat berarti buat Author.**

**Kamsahae yang udah mau nungguin dan kasih Author Review ^^**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**

**Fb : Rahmah aliyah**

**Twiter : kyunieminiming**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCE AND NERD GIRL**

Rated : T

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )

Lee Donghae ( Namja )

KangTeuk ( Ortu Sungmin )

HanChul ( Ortu Kyuhyun )

And other SuJu Cople ( semua UKE jadi Yeoja )

And tambahan Trax Jungmo ( tapi dia datang pada saatnya )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, milik tuhan masing-masing, milik ortu masing-masing, And KyuMin milik ku *-* #plak

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**A/N : Anyeong Haseo, Author gaje balik lagi nih ^^ hehe :D, oh ya bagi para readers yang minta NC, nanti di chap depan ada kok soalnya di chap depan KyuMin getting married, jadi sabar yah hehe.. :D**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Apakah dia benar-benar Lee Sungmin? Si Nerd Girl itu? Tapi kenapa dia terlihat manis?

DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyumnya jangtungku berdetak dengan cepat? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Entahlah aku merasa bahagia melihat senyumnya. Menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Dan pipi chuby yang memerah itu terlihat menggoda, aku ingin sekali menciumnya. Tak apa kan? Dia kan calon istri ku.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

**Author POV**

CHU~

"Ommo" dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mencium Sungmin tepat di pipinya. Sungmin yang sedang menundukan kepala nya sontak menegakan kepala nya, dan membuat pipi chuby Sungmin yang memerah tambah memerah, dan itu membuatnya tambah terlihat yang tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya, langsung melepaskan ciuman nya di pipi Sungmin

"Mmm,,,ehem,,,mm,,,ekhem" Kyuhyun yang merasa gugup dan canggung, ia hanya bisa pura-pura terbatuk. Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan seburat merah di pipi nya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang anak kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Minnie-ah, Kyuhyun-ah apa kalian suka dengan gaun dan Tuxedo itu?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan senyum malikatnya yang menawan.

"Ne" ucap keduanya serempak, mereka saling berpandangan sebentar dan memalingkan wajah masing-masing ke arah berlawanan dengan wajah yang memerah lucu. Dan membuat kedua Eomma itu penasran, dan sekaligus senang dengan kekompakan keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?, kenapa kalian sepertinya malu memandang satu sama lain? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul dengan seringaian nya yang ia wariskan kepada Kyuhyun

"Ani" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan dengan masih ada seburat merah di wajah keduanya. Dan sontak membuat Heechul tertawa karena melihat kelakuan anak dan calon menantunya itu

"Ahahaha... kalian begitu lucu, hahaha..." dan Leeteuk hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang calon besan. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan sang calon besan sekaligus sebagai teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Cha, kalo begitu kita langsung bayar saja" ucap Leeteuk, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Heechul

.

.

"Eomma ayo kita beli ice cream dulu sebelum kita ke rumah ne!" ucap Sugmin. Mereka baru keluar dari butik, dan sekarang Sungmin sedang membujuk sang Eomma untuk membelikan nya ice cream.

"Ani, kau beli saja sendiri. Atau kau minta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarmu" jawab Leeteuk dengan seringaiannya. Entah karena ia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Heechul mungkin, ia jadi pandai menyeringai.

"Aissh Eomma, kan kedai ice crem nya searah menuju rumah" jawab Sungmin dengan memasang wajah sebal yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ani, siapa bilang kau pulang bersama Eomma"

"Ne? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"Kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun, Eomma dan Henim ahjuma akan pergi menemui seseorang" ucap Leeteuk dengan santai, dan berhasil membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Yah bagaimana tidak, dia masih malu dan canggung dengan insiden ciuman dadakan dari Kyuhyun tadi, dan ia di suruh pulang satu mobil dengan nya.

"Aku ikut Eomma saja ne!" ucap Sungmin memelas, dan mencoba memasang wajah Aegyonya.

"Ani, ini urusan ibu-ibu. Jadi kau dilarang ikut arraci?"

"Tap-

"Jangan membantah, atau kau pulang sendiri saja. Hah sudahlah, Henim-ah kajja" Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih cengo sendiri. Ia dilema, antara harus pulang sendiri atau pulang dengan Kyuhyun. Hah dan kenapa Eomma harus menggunakan mobil Eomma untuk pergi, bukan mobil Henim ahjuma. Jika Eomma nya tidak menggunakan mobil yang di pakai mereka-Leeteuk dan Sungmin- untuk pergi, maka dari tadi ia akan pulang sendiri membawa mobilnya.

"Hei Nerd Girl" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Iss, aku tidak Nerd Girl lagi babo! Apa kau buta? Kau tidak bisa melihat aku sekarang hah?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit marah, karena tidak terima masih di sebut dengan pangilan terhormatnya dulu-Nerd Girl-

"Hah terserahlah, mau pulang bersama tidak? Kalu tidak, aku mau pulang duluan" ucap Kyuhyun, dan ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mmm" Sungmin masih diam mematung dan sedang berfikir

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, aku duluan saja. Bye" Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, dan akan menancapkan gas, sampai

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Sungmin akhirnya pasrah, yah tak apa lah. Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun, dan duduk di kursi di samping Kyuhyun. Suasana kembali hening dan canggung, tak seperti tadi mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Dan Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bisakah kau jalankan mobilnya?" ucap Sugmin memecah keheningan di antara kedua nya.

"Oh, ne" Kyuhyun menjalan kan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin. Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening, mereka masih berkutat dengan pikirannya msing-masing

"Kyu, bisakah kau antar aku ke kedai ice cream?" Sungmin kembali memecah keheningan di antara kedua nya.

"Ani, aku ingin cepat pulang sampai rumah" jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Sungmin. Dan jawaban itu langsung membuat Sungmin memasang wajah sebalnya yang terlihat manis.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja ne!" bujuk Sungmin dengan memasang jurus Aegyo mautnya. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin

'Kenapa dia memasang wajah begitu? Apa dia ingin ku cium?' Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sambil terus mentap wajah Sungmin lekat. Sungmin yang merasa risih ditatap dengan tatapan lapar oleh Kyuhyun hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya karena Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terus menatap ku seperti itu, kau ingin membuat kita mati kecelakaan eoh?" ucap Sungmin yang masih memalingkan wajah nya. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari acara menatap wajah manis Sungmin, langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan-jalan raya-

"A..ani, si..siapa yang menatapmu" Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal, padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa berpaling dari menatap Sungmin.

"Cha, kita sampai"

"Hwa ice cream, ayo kita masuk" tanpa sadar, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin. Mereka masuk kedalam kedai ice cream dan duduk di salah satu menja yang kosong.

"Selamat siang, anda ingin pesan apa?" seorang pelayan datang.

"Hm... satu cup ice cream strawberry ukuran jumbo, kau ingin pesan apa Kyu?" dalam hal ice cream Sungmin yang paling antusias, dia yang paling semangat kalau menyangkut tentang ice cream.

"Satu cup ice cream coklat ukuran biasa saja"

"Ne, ah apa anda berdua ingin mengikuti perlombaan? Kebetulan kedai kami sedang berulang tahun yang ke-4, dan kami sedang mengadakan perlombaan untuk para pasangan kekasih yang datang ke mari" pelayan itu menawarkan perlombaan yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget. Apa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Mungkin itu yang sedang mereka pikirkan

"Ne?"

"Yah, dan jika anda berdua menang, mendapatkan 10 tiket makan ice cream gratis. 1 tiket berlaku untuk 2 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo" ucap sang pelayan. Dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tergiur dengan hadiah yang di tawarkannya.

"Kyu, ayo kita ikuti lomba itu" Sungmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun

"Ani, kau saja sendiri"

"Ayolah, ne ne" Sungmin terus membujuk Kyuhyun, dan mengeluarkan jurus Aegyo nya untuk membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memasang Aegyo nya, dan..

"Hah, baiklah" dan Kyuhyun pun luluh dengan Aegyo Sungmin yang sangat mematikan. Dan Sungmin sangat senag, dan tanpa sadar Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

DEG DEG

Dan jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat senyum manis yang di tunjukan Sungmin dan ia membalas senyum Sungmin dengan senyum hangat dan lembutnya.

"Baikalh mari ikut saya" sang pelayan menunjukan tempat perlombaan itu.

"Silahkan duduk di sini, perlombaan akan segera di mulai" sang pelayan menunjuk sebuah meja untuk duduk. Sang MC perlombaan pun datang.

"Hallo, selamat datang di acara lomba makan ice cream dengan pasangan. Acara ini di adakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun kedai ice cream ini nyang ke-4" sang MC membuka acara.

"Nah, dan di sini ada 10 pasangan yang akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Baiklah mari kita mulai saja. Perlombaannya adalah memakan 2 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo dalam waktu 15 menit. Baiklah pelayan, siapkan ice cream nya di atas meja."

"Atuaran mainnya ialah memakan ice craem dengan cara saling menyuapi pasangan. Apa semua mengerti?" semua peserta termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Ok mari kita mulai, 1...2...3 mulai" semua peserta mulai menyuapi pasangan masing-masing dengan ice cream yan telah di sediakan.

1 menit, semua pasangan masih semangat

5 menit, semua masih agak semangat, eh..ada yang sudah angkat tangan tanda menyerah

8 menit, peserta berangsur-angsur mulai menurun, karena sudah tidak kuat dan menyerah

10 menit, peserta tinggal 4 pasangan termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

12 menit, peserta tinggal 3 pasangan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih bertahan

13 menit, peserta tinggal 2 pasangan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan

14 menit, ke dua pasangan itu masih tetap semangat

14 setengah... dan lim..., Sungmin mengankat tangan nya

"Aku selesai"

"Ne?"

"Ice cream ku sudah habis"

TEET~

Dan waktu sudah habis. Dan benar 2 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah habis. Sedangkan milik pasangan satu nya masih tersisa setengah cup ice cream.

"Nah selamat, anda telah memenangkan hadiahnya" ucap sang MC sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Dan ini hadiah nya" sang MC menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada Sungmin

"Kamsahamnida" Sungmin menerima hadiahnya dengan hati yang senang

.

"Ayo Kyu, aku ingin menukarkan 1 tiket ini"

"Aish, apa kau tidak kenyang dengan 2 cup ice cream jumbo saat perlombaan tadi?"

"Ani, aku masih ingin ice cream" Sungmin pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk menukarkan tiket ice cream

.

"Baikalah, ayo sekarang kita pulang" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin masih asyik dengan ice cream nya, hingga tak menyadari dari tadi Kyuhyun terus menatapnya. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin yang masih penuh dengan ice cream. Pertama memang Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, tapi lama kelamaan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan bibir dan lidah nya. Lidahnya muali menjilati bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih syok, hanya membuka mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan ice cream. Dan hal itu seakan memberi peluang untuk Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Dan seperti menikmati ciuman itu.

"Eungh,,, eunghh" bunyi lenguhan keluar dari Sungmin. Sungmin mulai membalas semua lumatan Kyuhyun. Ice cream yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin telah habis oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Eummhh,,,, eunghh,,,,, Kyuhh" Keduanya seakan enggan untuk melepaskan pangutan mereka. Sampai oksigen menyuruh mereka untuk melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Hosh... hosh.. hhh" Sungmin langsung mengambil udara sebanyak-banyak nya untuk mengisi paru-paru nya yang terasa kosong. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Dan suasana canggung kembali terasa dari dalam mobil. Rona merah kembali terliahat dari wajah keduanya.

"Mi..mianhae, aku tak sengaja a..aku ti..tidak tahu ke..kenapa a..aku ingin me..mencium mu" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan semua nya. Yah walau susah untuk di jelaskan.

"Su..sudahlah, a..ayo kita pulang" Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya. Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobil nya menuju rumah Sungmin. Suasana dalam mobil kembali hening dan canggung. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Kedua nya sedang asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

"Cha sudah sampai" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Dan ternyata Sungmin sedang tertidur. Sungguh terlihat seperti seorang bayi yang tertidur, ia terlihat manis dan lucu saat tertidur. Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendekat kan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

CHU~

"Bibir ini membuatku ketagihan" Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, lalu ia membuka pintu depan di samping kanan. Ia menggendong Sungmin bridal style menuju rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sungmin

TING TONG~

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menekan tombol bel dengan tangan nya yang masih menggendong Sungmin. Karena tidak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu, Kyuhyun kembali menekan bel dengan susah payah.

CLEK

"Nu.. Kyuhyun-ah, eh Minnie" Leeteuk yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya hanya mematung di tempat, tampa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang mulai pegal karena memangku Sungmin

"Ahjuma, bolehkah saya masuk" dengan tidak sopan nya Kyuhyun berbicara hal itu kepada sang calon mertua, tak apa lah dari pada ia harus kehilangan tangan nya karena pegal terus memangku Sungmin yang lumayan agak berat.

"Oh ne, silahkan masuk" Leeteuk pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun yang masih memangku Sungmin untuk masuk. Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun berbalik hendak bertanya pada Leeteuk, namun

"Kamar Minnie ada di lantai dua, pintu nya berwarna putih di pintu nya ada tulisan Sungminie" seakan tahu apa yang akan di tanya kan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk langsung menjawab nya.

"Naiklah ke atas, ahjuma mau buat minum dulu" Leeteuk pun pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat minum. Kyuhyun pun pergi ke lantai dua, tepat nya kamar Sungmin. Ia membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih yang bertuliskan 'Sungminie' di depan pintunya. Ia lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna pink, lalu menidurkan Sungmin di atas sebuak bed berukuran king size. Ia yang juga merasa lelah langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Karena memang lelah, ia tertidur mengikuti Sungmin pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin, dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertidur sambil berpelukan. Leeteuk tersenyum senang, ternyata banyak kemajuan dari hubungan KyuMin. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel nya lalu menghubungi seseorang, siapa lagi kalau buakan Heechul.

"Yeoboseo Henim-ah, kau perlu tahu satu hal"

.

"Eungh" perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dan menemukan Sungmin di hadapannya. Jarak wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mungkin hanya 5cm. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Lalu matanya tertuju pada bibir plump Sungmin yang terlihat menggoda.

"Hah, kenapa bibir itu selalu meminta untuk di cium? Tak apa lah, toh tadi juga ia tak menolak kan, dan lagi sekarang ia sedang tertidur" dan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Jarak kedua bibir itu semakin dekat, dan akhirnya ke dua bibir itu menempel. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir bawah Sungmin seperti permen yang terasa manis dan membuat ketagihan.

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu mulai membuka mata nya. Dan ia merasa kaget saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun

"Eunghh..." namun sia-sia Kyuhyun malah memperdalam ciuman nya, lalu menarik Sungmin hingga jatuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan semakin memperdalam ciuman nya, dan satu tangan nya lagi memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin. Sungmin hanya pasrah, tapi lama kelamaan Sungmin menutup mata nya dan mulai membalas setiap pangutan Kyuhyun, dan membuka mulutnya memberikan Kyuhyun ke bebasan untuk menjelajahi mulut nya lebih dalam lagi.

"Eunghhh,,,, Kyuhhh,,,, seehh,,, eunghh,,, sakhh,,, eunghh"

BRAK

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae untuk keterlambatan update nya*bow soalnya Authornya lagi banyak tugas nih, jadi jarang buka leptop. Dan lagi Author lagi buntu dalam ide nya. Dan chap ini masih pendek. Mianhae jeongmal **** and mianhae untuk adanya typos.**

**Nah, bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sudah memuaskan atau belum? Dan chap depan KyuMin bakalan Married*yeay dan malam pertamanya bakalan ada kok, tenang aja Ok!**

**RnR!**

**Thanks For :**

**Tiasicho, hyuknie, tarry24792, Maximumelf, umong, , KyoKMS26, chikyumin, vey900128, amalia, desi2121, reaRelf, tiaa, lee minlia, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, babyyming, Guest, Kang Shin Ah, wonnie, 137, hana ryeong9, 3, fariny, wuhan, arisatae, Guest, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, Jung Rae-Hee, , Iam E.L.F and JOYer, rachmayanti88.**

**And Thanks also to the silent readers**

**Makasih udah mau nyempetin ngunjungin dan baca fic Author. Author tetep menghargai kalian yang udah mau nyempetin baca fic ini. Kamsahamnida*bow**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCE AND NERD GIRL**

Rated : M

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )

Lee Donghae ( Namja )

KangTeuk ( Ortu Sungmin )

HanChul ( Ortu Kyuhyun )

And other SuJu Cople ( semua UKE jadi Yeoja )

And tambahan Trax Jungmo

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, milik tuhan masing-masing, milik ortu masing-masing, And KyuMin milik ku *-* #plak

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal

Summary : Kyuhyun seorang PRINCE di sekolahnya di jodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin seorang Nerd Girl di sekolahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

**A/N : Oh ya hanya sekedar pengumuman bahwa di chap ini KyuMin nya married, dan bakalan ada ehem*NC nya* ****WARNING**** : NC dapat menyebabkan badan menjadi panas tak karuan, imajinasi tentang YADONG akan bertambah,dls. HEHE :D**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

**Author POV**

.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar suara teriakan itu langsung melepaskan pangutan mereka dan membetulkan posisi mereka yang errr... Heechul yang berteriak di depan melotot ke arah anak dan calon menantunya itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan baju yang kusut dan dan rambut yang acak-acakan, jangan lupakan bibir keduanya yang memerah karena ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"Ya! Kalian ikut aku!" Heechul pergi dari kamar Sungmin, turun ke lantai satu rumah keluarga Lee. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Seburat merah terlihat di pipi keduanya, tapi Kyuhyun dapat menutupinya dengan memasang wajah datar nya, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin, dan pergi menuju lantai satu.

.

Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah duduk di sofa di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Lee ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa di hadapan kedua Eomma itu, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kedua Eomma tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan santainya duduk bersandar pada sofa, sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada. Sungmin terlihat sangat gugup dan takut memandang ke arah Eommanya, apalagi pada Heechul yang memasang wajah menakutkan seolah kan menelan Sungmin secara utuh.

Melihat Sungmin yang begitu ketakutan, kedua Eomma itu malah terkikik kecil. Heechul lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan wajah yang dibuat terlihat seperti sedang marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah dan nada marah yang dibuat-buat. Tapi, berhasil membuat Sungmin tambah gugup dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Walau ia sedikit agak takut. Padahal masalah ini bersumber dari Kyuhyun -_-

"Kami hanya melakukan ciuman biasa" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin langsung cengo mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin lalu memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberikan death glare ke arahnya. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seringaiannya, lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin merasa pipinya semerah kepiting rebus saat ini, wajahnya dan Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata obsidian Kyuhyun, kearah lain. Ia akan selalu lupa diri jika melihat mata itu. Mata yang membuatnya seakan terhipnotis.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat Sungmin. Ia paling suka saat menggoda Sungmin, itu seperti kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Apalagi jika melihat seburat merah di pipi chuby nya, membuat Sungmin terlihat tambah manis menurutnya*dan Author. Mata foxy yang terlihat seperti mata kelinci, ditambah dengan pipi chuby yang memerah, oh dan jangan lupakan bibir plump yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun tergoda karena nya. Sungmin benar-benar menggoda iman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti menatap Minnie dengan tatapan laparmu itu!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal pada Eomma nya, lalu ia menjauh kan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah padam.

"Ck...ck, tak bisakah kalian menunggu satu minggu lagi?" kali ini giliran Leeteuk yang angkat bicara. Sungmin yang malu sekaligus takut pada Eomma nya itu hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian ini, seperti yang tidak pernah muda saja" ujar Kyuhyun ketus sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ck...ck benar-benar tidak sopan evil yang satu ini, dasar.

"Baiklah, kalian kami maafkan. Bersiaplah, hari ini kita akan melihat gereja untuk pernikahan kalian, dan juga kita akan memilih gedung untuk resepsinya" ucap Heechul. Lalu kedua Eomma itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di ruang tamu keluarga Lee ini. Kecanggungan kembali terasa dari kedua nya.

"A...aku mau ma..mandi dulu" ujar Sungmin agak gugup, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan sorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai dengan seringaian mesumnya.

**Author POV End**

.

**Sungmin POV**

'Aku baru tahu, ternyata seorang PRINCE sekolah Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang termesum yang pernah aku temui. Oh God, kenapa aku memiliki calon suami yang mesum seperti dia. Belum menikah saja sudah semesum itu, apa lagi kalau sudah menikah. Hihih... membayangkan nya saja membuatku merinding dengan tingkat kemesuman nya yang sudah akut. Hah, dari pada terus memikirkan kemesuman Cho Kyuhyun, lebih baik aku mandi dan berendam'. Aku mengambil handuk ku yang menggantung didekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku berjalan kearah bathtub, membuka kran air agar memenuhi bathtub dan menuangkan cairan aroma therapy kedalam bathtub, dan memutup kran airnya. Lalu aku masuk kedalam bathtub.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

**Author POV**

Sepeninggalan Sungmin dari ruang tamu, Kyuhyun pergi mengikuti Sungmin menuju kamar Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. Ia masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar itu rapat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara nyanyian dari arah kamar mandi

"Ck, dia mandi sambil bernyanyi" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya

.

CREK

"Hmm,,, nanana,,,na,,,hmhm,,," pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya. Ia lupa tidak membawa pakaian ganti ke kamar mandi, jadi ia hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk. Ia baru saja akan membuka handuk nya jika ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ada di atas tempat tidurnya, dan menatap nya dengan tatapan laparnya. Dan jangan lupakan seringaian mesum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin, dan refleks Sungmin mundur ke belakang karena takut. Sungmin terus berjalan mendur, sampai punggung Sungmin membentur tembok. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang ketakutan, ia terus berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terpojok ke tembok. Kuhyun menghimpit tubuh Sungmin di antara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah ini kamar calon istri ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian nya. Sungmin hanya diam menatap manik mata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya lupa. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, dan refleks Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

CHU~

Kyuhyun seperti tidak merasa bosan dengan bibir plump Sungmin. Bibir itu itu seperti sebuah wine yang manis, wine yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sehingga membuatnya ketagihan. Bibir yang seakan memanggil untuk di ciumnya.

"Ngghh,,,," tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin, perlan turun menuju pundak Sungmin. Mendorong pundak itu untuk semakin merapat ke tembok. Dan tangan itu kembali turun mengelus tangan Sungmin, dan berhenti di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang itu.

"Enghh,,,, Kyuhh,,,, mmhh,,," tangan Kyuhyun merangkaak naik menuju perut Sungmin, mengelus perut itu perlahan. Lalu tangan itu kembali naik, dan berhenti di dua gundukan dada Sungmin yang tertutup oleh handuk yang masih melilit di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus dua gundukan yang tertutup handuk itu dengan gerakan memutar, dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Engghhh..." Sungmin yang terbuai dengan french kiss yang mereka lakukan, tidak menyadari pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai melincah (?), tangan itu mulai meremas dengan sedikit keras.

"Mmmhh,,,, aahh,,," Sungmin yang masih terbuai dengan french kiss-nya, mulai menyadari pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun, saat tangan itu meremasnya dengan kencang. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan ciuman itu pun terlepas.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sungmin berujar dengan marah. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian nya.

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin lagi, namun Sungmin buru-buru mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Entah kenapa setiap Sungmin berhadapan atau berada di dekat Kyuhyun ia selalu merasa gugup dan malu, sehingga seburat merah selalu terlihat di pipi chuby-nya.

"Keluar dari kamarku" Sungmin memerintah Kyuhyun sambil menujuk ke arah pintu kamarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan santainya berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sungmin yang merasa kesal berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya bermaksud untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengusirnya dari kamar nya.

"YA! Sudah kubilang kelua-HWA!" Sungmin yang hendak menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, malah di tarik Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ia jatuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup matanya.

GLUK

.

DEG DEG DEG

'Aishh! Aku bisa gila' Sungmin lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu ia benar-benar menarik Kyuhyun dari tempat tidurnya, dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar nya.

"YA! Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi berhentilah mendorongku" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Ani, aku tak percaya padamu" jawab Sungmin final, ia terus mendorong Kyuhyun sampai di luar kamar Sungmin

"Bersikap sopanlah Cho Kyuhyun"

BLAM

.

CREK

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir dari Sungmin tadi, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu menguncinya. Dan lihatlah evil Cho ini, apa dia tidak pegal atau malah kram di bibirnya, karena terlalu sering menyunggingkan seringaian nya?

.

.

"Apa kau suka dengan gereja dan tempat resepsinya?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara nya dan Sungmin. Mereka baru saja selesai melihat gereja dan gedung untuk pesta pernikahan nya satu minggu lagi.

"Hm" dan jawaban Sungmin tadi menjadi akhir percakapan mereka. Suasana menjadi hening dan terasa canggung kembali. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan di atara mereka. Keduanya tengah asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai...

"Min" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin

"Kau memanggilku?" Sungmin menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ck, memang siapa lagi" jawab Kyuhyun agak ketus

"Hehe... mian, em.. wae?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah tetap fokus pada menyetirnya. Sungmin yang merasa kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin dari sudut mata nya malah sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin.

"Min?" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin tak menjawab atau pun merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia masih kesal dengan evil satu ini. Kyuhyun malah kembali terkikik dengan sifat kekanakan Sungmin ini. Lalu Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai.

"Ayo turun, Min!" Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil nya dan melangkah menuju ke dalam cafe. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih duduk manis di kursi mobil sambil masih mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu menoleh kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu cafe. Ia memandang sebal ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tidak mengikutinya, menoleh ke belakangnya dan benar saja, Sungmin tak mengikutinya. Sungmin malah masih duduk di kursi mobil dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, malah Sungmin masih belum melepas sabuk pengaman nya sama sekali. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya, tepatnya menuju pintu samping kanan depan mobil nya.

CREK

"Ayo turun Min, ada sesuatau yang penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil itu dan mencoba menarik Sungmin keluar dari mobil. Tapi Sungmin tetap tak bergeming.

"Kenapa tak bicarakan dalam mobil saja" jawab Sungmin ketus

"Tidak bisa, ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa Sungmin keluar dari mobil, tapi sebelumnya ia membuka terlebih dahulu sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang melingkar di tubuh Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam cafe.

"Selamat datang" seorang pelayan menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Anda ingin pesan sesuatu?"

"Satu coffee late dan... kau ingin pesan sesuatu Min?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"Ani" jawab Sungmin ketus

"Hanya itu saja" ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan nya

"Baiklah, mohon di tunggu sebentar" sang pelayan membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju dapur cafe ini

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sungmin yang mulai kesal, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang apa yang akan di bicarakan nya, yang menurut nya penting itu. Dan malah asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, sampai pesananku datang" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas bermain ponselnya, saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan nya.

"Silahkan di nikmati" sang pelayan menyimpan coffee late pesanan Kyuhyun di atas meja lalu membungkukan badannya, dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Pesananmu sudah datang, sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Sungmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap coffee late pesanan nya. Sungmin menatap jengah ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tenang menyesap coffee late nya, dan seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Oh, ayolah! Jika kau tak ingin berbica apa pun, aku akan pulang saja" Sungmin hendak bangun dari duduknya...

"Aku akan menawarkan perjanjian dengan mu" ucapan Kyuhyun tadi menghentika pergerakan Sungmin yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya itu.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa maksudmu?" Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'perjanjian' langsung duduk kembali di kursinya, dan memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali menyesap coffee late nya. Kyuhyun memandang kearah Sungmin, lalu kembali menyesap coffee late nya.

"Aish... cepatlah, perjanjian apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen ke arah Sungmin dan menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'bacalah'. Sungmin yang mengerti arti tatapan itu, mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca deretan tulisan hangul yang tersusun rapi. Isi dari perjanjian itu ialah :

'**Karena pernikahan ini tidak didasarkan atas cinta, maka setiap orang di antara kita berhak dan harus mentaati perjanjian di bawah ini :**

**Setiap orang di antara kita bebas memiliki pasangan (pacar) masing-masing**

**Setiap orang di antara kita, tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi satu sama lain**

**Bersikap seperti pasangan biasa saat ada orang tua kita**

**Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini kecuali orang terdekat, seperti sahabat dekat, atau saudara**

**Jika ada yang membocorkan rahasia tentang pernikahan ini di antara kita, maka akan mendapat hukuman menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi di antara kita selama yang di inginkan oleh orang yang tidak membocorkan rahasia nya'**

*anggap aja isi perjanjian di atas bertuliskan hangul

Yah itu isi perjanjian yang tertulis di kertas yang di berikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tanda tangan Kyuhyun yang tertera jelas di kertas itu. Tinggal tanda tangan Sungmin yang belum terisi di kertas itu

"Baiklah aku setuju" Sungmin meraih pulpen yang tergeletak dia tas meja, dan mulai mengoreskan tinta nya di kertas perjanjian tersebut dengan tanda tangan nya

.

"Hyukie-ah, ini" Sungmin memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna soft pink dengan hisan sebuah pita berwarna pink tua di atasnya

"Undangan? Undangan apa ini?" Hyukie membuka dan membaca setiap deretan hanggul yang tertera pada undangan yang di berikan Sungmin tadi. Mata nya membulat saat membaca nama yang tertera jelas pada undangan tersebut. Nama sang calon pengantin tertera jelas 'Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun'. Hyukie menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton acara televisi. Yah, mereka sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah di rumah Sungmin

"Minnie-ah, ige mwoya? Adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan tentang semua ini?" Hyukie mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Hyukie menatap Sungmin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu nya.

"Itu undangan kan"

"Ia ini memang undangan. Tapi maksudku, kau dan Kyuhyun. Nama yang tertera di sini, kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun?" Hyukie bertanya dengan penuh selidik

"Kami menikah bukan karena saling mencintai, tapi atas dasar paksaan karena obsesi para Eomma yang menyuruh kita untuk cepat menikah, padahal lulus dari sekolah saja belum"

"Tapi... selamat Lee Sungmin, semoga pernikahanmu nanti langgeng yah! Hahaha..." Hyukie menarik tangan Sungmin dan menjabatnya dengan antusias, lalu dia tertawa dengan Monkey Simle-nya (?)

"Hahaha..." Sungmin membalas dengan tawa nya yang di paksakan dan dengan memasang wajah sebalnya

.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN apa ini? Kau akan menikah dengan si Nerd Girl itu?" Donghae yang baru masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Cho langsung berteriak teriak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya.

"Ya! Hyung! Tak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau bisa membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tuli tahu!" Donghae yang entah pada dasarnya polos atau apa, hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje

"Hyung, darimana kau mendapat undangan itu? Padahal tadinya aku tidak akan memberikan undangan itu padamu"

"Aku mendapatkan nya dari Henim ahjuma. Dan YA! Apa yang kau katakan tadi, HAH? Dan oh ya, jika kau sudah menikah dan melakukan... 'itu' , kau harus memberi tahukan ku bagaimana rasanya, ne! Kkkk~" Ani, author tarik ucapan author yang bilang bahwa Donghae itu polos. Di itu mesum juga.

"YA! HYUNG! Kami tidak akan melakukan itu. Pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar saling mencintai, tapi atas dasar perjodohan. Dan aku tidak mau menghamili orang yang tidak ku cintai" Kyuhyun berujar ketus menjawab ucapan Donghae yang kelewat mesum.

"Kau kan bisa gunakan pengaman"

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!"

.

1 Minggu kemudian

~Wedding Day~

"MINNIE! cepat bangun dan mandi!"

"Minnie-ah, cepat pakai gaun nya"

"Ya! Minnie bisakah kau diam, jangan banyak bergerak, nanti makeup nya bisa berantakan"

"Ya, Minnie! Ayo cepat, kita harus pergi ke gereja sekarang. Ini sudah jam 07.30, dan acaramu di mulai jam 8"

"Ya, kau harus tersenyum Minnie, jangan cemberut seperti itu"

Bagaimana tidak cemberut coba, di hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari untuk beristirahat, malah menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Sungmin. Pertama, ia harus bangun jam setengah 5 pagi, lalu ia harus mandi dengan air dingin yang katanya untuk menyegarkan tubuhku. Bukannya segar, Sungmin malah menggigil kedinginan. Belumlagi ia harus memakai gaun pengantinya yang panjang. Saat wajahnya di rias, ia tak boleh bergerak sama sekali. Belum lagi bentakan-bentakan yang ia dapat.

.

Sungmin sampai di depan gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan nya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun yang di belinya dan Eomma nya saat itu. Rambutnya yang di biarkan tergerai serta sebuah tiara kecil terpasang di atas kepala nya. Polesan makeup natural pada wajah Sungmin, menambah kadar manis dan cantik pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah siap Chagi?" Kangin datang menghampiri Sungmin, dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Sungmin

"Ne" 'sebenarnya aku tak siap sama sekali' Sungmin menerima uluran tangan sang Appa dan mulia berjalan memasuki gereja menuju altar, dimana sudah ada Kyuhyun di sana. Menunggu Sungmin.

.

"Hah, padahal ini hanya pernikahan biasa, tapi kenapa aku begitu gugup"

CLEK

Pintu gereja terbuka, bersamaan dengan masuk nya Sungmin dan Kangin.

**Author POV End**

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

CLEK

Waw, dia begitu cantik. Dengan gaun dan polesan makeup nya, belum lagi bibir plump nya itu, dia begitu... ah apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Aish, tapi aku tak bisa mengelak, di begitu cantik. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri.

Dia sudah ada di depanpku. Kangin ahjusi mengulurkan tangan Sungmin padaku, dan aku menerima uluran tangan Sungmin

"Tolong jaga Sungmin!" Entahlah, entah aku bisa menjaganya tau tidak, tapi aku mengangguk. Aku menarik tangan Sungmin menuju altar, menghadap pada sang pendeta.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai. Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Lee Sungmin dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai tuhan dan maut memisahkan kalian?" Entahlah, dengan gugup aku mulai membuka mulutku dan berucap

"A-aku bersedia"

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai tuhan dan maut memisahkan kalian?" aku menoleh ke arah nya, dia mungkin sama gugup nya dengan ku

"A-aku... a-aku bersedi" Huh, entah kenapa aku merasa lega dengan jawabanya.

"Baiklah, dihadapan tuhan kalian telah berjanji. Dan di hadapan tuhan kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria, anda boleh mencium istri anda" aku memegang sebelah bahunya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku. Mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, dan...

Chu~

Bibirku menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Bibirnya ini selalu membuatku ketagihan. Aku melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan. Entah dia terkejut atau apa, dia tak membalas lumatanku. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir, dan aku tak memperdulikan hal itu, aku masih tetap melumat bibir nya. Sampai dia memukul kecil dadaku, mungkin dia kehabisan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa aku menghentikan lumatanku, dan memandang wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

**Author POV**

"Chagi-ah, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi!"

"Ck, tapi evil Kyu ini benar-benar berat"

"Ck, kau tak sabaran sekali. Cepat bawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, kami sudah membereskan semua nya."

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya, saat di pesta pernikahan tadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meminum banyak anggur, hingga keduanya mabuk berat sampai untuk bangun saja mereka tidak bisa. Sebenarnya sih itu paksaan dari kedua Eomma mereka. Karena kedua Eomma itu merencanakan sesuatu, bahkan mereka memasukan obat perangsang kedalam anggur yang di minum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil Henim-ah?"

"Tenang saja, ini akan berhasil. Kita lihat saja nanti"

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih gading, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Sungmin dengan hanya menggunakan lingerie hitam yang sangat ketat. Dan dia benar-benar hanya menggunakan lingerie tanpa bra dan underwarenya. Dan Kyuhyun, ia masih berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja dan celana panjang nya yang di gunkan saat pernikahan tadi.

"Ngh..." Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Mungkin dia kepanasan karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang tadi di minumnya secara 'tidak sengaja' di dalam anggur. Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah, tak sengaja tangan nya menubruk sesuatu yang kenyal, besar dan bulat. Entah apa yang di pikirkan nya, ia meremas benda itu dengan sedikit agak kencang.

"Ngh... ahh..." Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan itu, seakan memberi komando pada nya untuk meremas benda itu semakin kencang. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bergerak ke atas tubuh Sungmin lalu menindihnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, lalu meraup bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan kasar. Tangan nya bergerak menuju dada Sungmin, lalu meremas benda kenyal, besar dan bulat itu dengan kedu tangan nya.

Entah Sungmin juga sadar atau tidak, atau itu pengaruh obat perangsang, satu tangan Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan satu tangan nya lagi menuju ke atas tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang meremas payudar nya, dan seakan membantu Kyuhyun untuk meremas payudara nya dengan keras.

"Engh... Kyuhh... ahhh... lenghh.. lebih keras Kyuhh..." Sungmin melepas pangutan mereka, dan memilih untuk mendesah.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciuman nya ke leher Sungmin. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit kulit leher Sungmin membuat beberapa bercak merah pada kulit leher Sungmin yang putih dan mulus itu. Ciuman kyuhyun semakin turun ke dada atas Sungmin, melakukan hal yang sma di sana. Meninggalkan bercak merah kaunguan yang mungkin tak mudah hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Ahh... Kyuhhh... engh... ahhh..." Sungmin terus melenguh merasakan hisapan Kyuhyun pada bagian sensitif di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun merobek lingerie hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin, dan melemparnya asal. Kyuhyun langsung menghisap niple pink kecoklatan Sungmin yang sudah menegang, dan meremas payudara yang satu nya. Jilayan Kyuhyun berpindah pada payudara yang tadi ia remas dan mengarahkan tangan nya menuju vagina Sungmin. Membelai vagina itu.

"Ahh... Kyuhh masshh... masukan Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata masukan, langsung mencoba memasukan jari telunjuknya dengan perlahan

"Nghh... appo... ahh..." Sungmin menggerang kesakitan, tapi entah pengaruh dari obat perangsang, Sungmin mendorong tangan Kyuhyun untuk semakin dalam menusuk vagina nya. Kyuhyun dengan senag hati melakukan nya. Satu... dua... tiga... tiga jari telah masuk kedalam vagina sepit Sungmin

"Kyuhhh... akuhh... kelu- ahhh..."

CROT

Sungmin telah orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, lalu menjilati ketiga jarinya yang berlumur cairan orgasme Sungmin. Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan kembali menindih Sungmin. Melumaat bibir Sungmin, bertukar saliva, berperang lidah, dan menjilati saliva yang turun membasahi pipi, dago dan leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin

"May I?" dan Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir plump Sungmin yang sudah mereh dan bengkak , karena gigitan dan lumatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengocok juniornya yang setengah tegang, sambil terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya ke vagina sempit Sungmin. Perlahan kepala juniornya telah masuk

"Ssshh" Kyuhyun sedikit menggerang merasakan nikmat

"Nghh... ahhh.. appo.." Sungmin melepaskan pangutan mereka karena merasakan vagina nya seperti di robek dengan paksa. Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya yang baru setengahnya masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan aksi nya saat Sungmin telah berhenti menggerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun melakukan nya dengan sekali hentakan

"AHH... APPO... hiks... appo... hiks" selaput darah Sungmin telah robek, darah segar menyelimuti junior Kyuhyun, bahkan ada yang menetes keluar dari vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Sungmin mulai membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan tak mau kalah, Sungmin melingkarkan lengan nya di leher Kyuhyun dan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur secara perlahan

"Ahhh... so tight... sshh ahhh" Kyuhyun mulai mendesah nikmat, merasakan begitu sempitnya vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai meremas kembali kedua payudara Sungmin

"Ahh... Kyuhh, lebih kenghh... rasshh... deeperhh... Kyuhh.."

"Minhh... kauhh begitu sempithh... oh fuckk.." Kyuhyun terus mendorong juniornya, dan Gocha!

"Ahh.. theree... moreehh... moreehh..." Kyuhyun menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal disana. Sungmin terus merancau, meremas sprai sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

"Kyuhh... akuhh akan nghh..."

"Tunggu... oh kenapa begituhh... sempithh"

"Akuhh... keluarhhh"

"Nadohh.."

CROT

CROT

Sungmin begitu lemas setelah orgasme kedua nya. Cairannya menyembur melumuri Junior Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sperma Kyuhyun menyembur kedalam rahim Sungmin. Keduanya begitu kelelahan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mencabut junior nya dari vagina Sungmin

"Ssshh.."

"Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan menyusul Sungmin masuk kedalam alam mimpi nya.

.

"Nghh..." sinar mentari masuk kedalam kamar yang benar-benar berantakan. Baju yang berserakan, tempat tidur yang berantakan. Sungmin perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dia hendak bangun tapi kepalanya terasa begitu berat, dan lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sungmin menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada di sampingnya. Sungmin menyibakan sedikit selimutnya. Dan terkejut. Ia... telanjang

"HWAA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Bagaimana dengan NC nya? Maaf kalu nggak Hot, wajar author masih di bawah umur*tapi mesum. Chap ini udah panjang kan?**

**Author minta maaf karena update nya lama banget, mohon di maklum yah! ^^**

**Dan oh, author mau tahya kalo pasangan YeWook and SiBum, pantesnya di fic ini jadi apa yah? Beri author saran ne!**

**OK! RnR ne!**

**Thanks for :**

**hyuknie, is0live89, Maximunelf, Tiasicho, Kim kinan, kimMyongiNara,ky0k0, desi2121, amalia, Miss key, hana ryeong9, jewelsStar, SsungMine, , KimRyeona19, nurichan4, tiaa,vey900128, wonnie, Liaa kyuminelf, tarry24792, Fariny, Chikyumin, lee minlia, wuhan, Ri Yong Kim, hie, kyuminalways89, clarakyumin, Alfia Retno S, arisatae, inggo, Ehe, rinyeol, yechan8, AndrianiLim, icaiiank, HyunHee98, Cho minhyun, tutikelfina, Indah Isma N, Sparfish, tarry24792, Fitriana, Julyana anha, tarry24792, Julyana anha, shawon20, Baida Aries.**

**Mianhae jika ada penulisan nama atau ada nama yang terlewat ^^**

**BluPink ElfEXOtic**


End file.
